Dragon of the Night
by kage no ankoku
Summary: For a month, Cell 7 has been waiting for its third member. When she finally arrives, they find that she's not what they expected. What if she had a secret? What if she had a past so horrifying that (full summary inside)
1. Chapter One

Rating: PG-13

Pairings: umm…well…I have a pair of socks…

Summary: For a month, Cell 7 has been waiting for its third member. When she finally arrives, they find that she's not what they expected. What if she had a secret? What if she had a past so horrifying that it made Naruto's and Sasuke's look like a dream with cute little bunny rabbits and marshmallow clouds and fairy dust? Will Kakashi be able to handle a now complete team? Will destruction open its sleeping eyes? Most importantly, is Konoha ready for what's ahead?

Disclaimer: reads from cue card I do not own Naruto, Masashi Kishimoto does. rips cue card up and says with a devilish grin But I do own Hiketsu Ryuu.

Author Note: I got rid of Sakura. Sorry Sakura fans, but no go in this fic.

................................................................................................................

**Dragon of the Night**

**_kage no ankoku_**

****

Unbeknownst to the human world, when the demon Shukuka and the demon Kyuubi were sealed, they were actually fulfilling a prophecy. A prophecy passed down from generation to generation in the demon realm. The prophecy reads:

_Two sealed before they are one. One on a full moon. Two, sand and fire._

_In time one shall seek both. Though none will believe, this one shall be_

_the key. Born with powers the demons have not, this one shall set them_

_free. Leader of many, though this one may not last. A half-demon, cursed_

_yet blessed. Strength be with thee, oh demon-kind._

_ -demon prophecy_

................................................................................................................

Chapter One:

As Kakashi was walking through the streets of Konoha, on his way to the bridge to meet his team, he noticed something out of the corner of his eye. It was a blur, but he could tell it was a human. He knew that at the speed it was moving it had to be at least Jônin level, if not higher. He chased after it, and wouldn't have caught up to it had it not stopped abruptly in the middle of a clearing. At first he didn't understand, but when he felt a body behind him hold a kunai to his neck, he understood.

"Who are you and why are you following me?" questioned the figure behind him. The voice, though rough and fierce, was definitely female.

"Hatake Kakashi. Jônin leaf ninja from Konoha Village," he replied calmly. He turned slowly around as he felt the kunai be pulled away from his neck. What he saw gave him the surprise of a lifetime. Standing in front of him, cautiously placing the kunai back in its holder, yet keeping unblinking eye contact with him, was a girl. Not even 13 years old by the look of her. She had silvery-blue hair that was pulled back in a ponytail and fell about shoulder length. She was wearing a black t-shirt with water and fire twisting and forming together on it. She also had a black cape (sort of like Itachi's but without the clouds) with fire licking the bottom and water splashing the top. She also had black shorts and black sandals.

"Hatake Kakashi? Whew. I'm glad I found you."

................................................................................................................

"Where is he? He's later than usual!" Naruto screamed at the top of his lungs.

"Hn," was all he got for a reply.

Sasuke was leaning against a tree, hands behind his head and eyes closed. You could tell he was I deep thought from the fact that he didn't call Naruto a baka at all. Naruto, on the other hand, was facing the water with his legs dangling off the side of the bridge. Suddenly there was a loud POOF sound, and then…

"Sorry I'm late. I was on my way here when something in the woods caught my eye. I had to check it out so…"

"LIAR!" Naruto yelled out.

"You baka, I don't think he was lying. Look," Sasuke said, motioning towards Kakashi. Standing behind Kakashi, sort of hidden in his shadow, was a girl about their age.

"Team, I'd like you to meet our third member, Hiketsu Ryuu."

They stood there measuring each other up for a minute, then Naruto blurted out, "Hi. I'm Uzumaki Naruto, future Hokage of Konoha Village."

"Okay guys," Kakashi said, "how about we introduce ourselves? Naruto, why don't you start?"

"Sure. My name's Uzumaki Naruto. I like ramen, I hate the three minutes you have to wait while the water boils, and my dream is to one day be the next Hokage. Then everyone will have to respect me at last."

"Next."

"Uchiha Sasuke. I don't like anything, hate everything, no dreams, just determination. I also have to revenge my clan and kill my brother."

"And finally,"

"Hiketsu Ryuu. All you need to know is not to underestimate me."

'Hmm, I know a lot about the other two, but nothing about her. All I really know is her name. This should be interesting.' Kakashi thought.

'Don't underestimate her? We'll see whose underestimated.' decided Sasuke.

'I think I'll have pork ramen today.' was all that was on Naruto's mind.

"Okay, Cell 7, training will begin tomorrow. Everything you need to know is on these scrolls. Get a good sleep and don't eat breakfast. See you!" and with another loud POOF, he disappeared.

................................................................................................................

**next day**

"Okay team, here's the deal," Kakashi told them as he placed a timer on a crate. "You're going to try to get these two bells from me before this timer goes off. You have exactly two hours. Ready? Begin."

On command Sasuke and Naruto disappeared from view, leaving Ryuu wide open.

"Come on! You guys have got to be the stupidest people I know! Don't you get it yet? This is a test of teamwork! We're supposed to work _together_ to get the bells!" silence. "Oh you guys are pathetic!" and with that she humped and then sat down Indian-style on the ground.

Naruto attacked first, using mainly taijutsu, only to end up swinging by his ankles from a rope attached to a tree branch. As Kakashi was lecturing him, Sasuke found an opening and attacked as well. This battle lasted a little longer, with Sasuke actually touching the bells, and ended with Sasuke's head sticking out of the ground. At this point, Ryuu decided to step in.

"So you beat these dopes, but you still have to beat me."

Ryuu stood her ground as Kakashi pulled out Come Come Paradise. He opened it up and then said in a bored sort of voice, "Whenever you're ready."

Before he could even finish the first page the book was snatched out of his hand.

"What the…?" 'I didn't even see her move! She may not show it, but she's good. Now, why did she take my book?'

"You know, it's rude to read when someone's about to beat the crap out of you. You should at least _try_ to pretend you care. I don't think you'll be needing this…" she closed the book and held it with her left hand "…so I'll just..." she laid the book flat in her left hand and put her right hand flat on top of it "…dispose…" she stared directly at the book, concentrating very hard on it "…of…" suddenly water engulfed both of her hands and Kakashi's book "…it." She pulled her hands apart slowly, and as she did the water began tightening its hold on his book. As she placed her hands by her side, the water came together and crushed the book into millions of tiny pieces. (A/N: imagine Gaara's sand coffin attack, except its water and not sand) "Oops, look at the mess I made. Well, at least you won't have that dirty book to distract you anymore. Now, shall we begin?"

"…… speechless ……"

Ryuu and Kakashi both got into fighting stances. The battle began with some 'inspirational' words from Ryuu.

"Remember what I said when we first introduced ourselves? Don't underestimate me."

The battle ( A/N: I know I don't really elaborate on the battle parts, it's just 'cause I'm new to this and it's easier just to sum it up for you. gomen if you don't like it, but I promise to give the full details on the major battles. For now, I'm gonna leave out the little ones.) lasted a little over five minutes, in which Kakashi had her beat, only to find out that she was a bunshin. This bunshin was different from normal ones, because as long as there was an adequate chakra amount, the bunshin could survive for days. By the time Kakashi realized what he had been fighting, Ryuu was no where to be seen. As he checked, he also noticed that both bells were missing. Suddenly Ryuu, satisfied with her tricks, jumped down from the branch she had been sitting on and turned to face him. She held the bells up and jingled them a bit to prove they were real.

"How did you?"

"Beginners luck?"

"Well, anyway, thanks to Ryuu you all pass. That's all for today team 7. Your duties will commence tomorrow!

................................................................................................................

**next time**

"Target sighted."

"How far away?"

"Five meters and closing."

"I'm in position."

"Me too."

"Okay. 1, 2, 3, GO!"

"HYAAAAHHHH!!!!"

"Gotcha."


	2. Author Note

Author Note:

I'm gonna be gone for the weekend, and then I have to go to a party on Monday, so I probably won't be updating again until Tuesday or Wednesday. Sorry, but I'm sure there are tons of other fics out there.

_kage no ankoku_


End file.
